


Burning

by Govi



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: kink drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi





	Burning

He can't remember what he did that made Denethor furious enough to put his 12 year old son over his lap, naked butt in the air, spanking him until his hand hurt too much to continue.

He does remember how he ran back to his room, his cheeks as much burning with humiliation as his behind with stinging pain. No tears, only one thought in his mind. ; I hate him.

Now, as Aragorn's gloved hand comes down in a steady cadence, it is different. He is a man now, not a boy, and oh Eru, does he love him.


End file.
